It is common practice to utilize load cells for force measuring operations. Normally, the load cell may take the form of columns or shear webs having strain gauges affixed in a manner to provide an output signal indicative of the force applied to the load cell. One or more of the load cells in turn are usually connected to a structure designed with suitable flexure supports so that only desired components of forces to be measured will be transmitted to the load cells.
Improved operation of load cells has been effected by providing the load cell with integrally formed flexures for effecting the desired isolation. By providing such an integral arrangement, the expense of providing separate flexures and securing them between load cells and force applying structures is avoided.
In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,025 and 4,125,168 there are disclosed different types of load cells having integrally formed flexures. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,025, the load cells have their opposite ends secured between a stationary structure and the peripheral edge of a platform so that the load cells are subject to bending forces when a load is applied on the platform. Strain gauges responsive to bending of specifically positioned flexures on the load cells provide the output signal. This patent also discloses the use of a shear web together with strain gauges attached to opposite sides of the shear web for measuring the bending moment.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,168, is concerned with load cells symmetrical on either side of a vertical line passing through the center of the cell. These load cells can be disposed under opposite edges of a rectangular plate to provide a weighing scale In the load cells disclosed in this later patent, the strain gauges are responsive to bending moments. Shear webs are not used.